Always an xmen
by pearlyfaaace
Summary: What happens when there is a "riot" at the mansion? will logan ever notice that marie has grown up? Will there be new twists when Remy shows up? Oh i hope so...review!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The great oak doors opened as Rogue entered the banquet hall. She slowly descended down the marble steps, trying to make a grand entrance. People stopped chatting or dancing just to stare, she looked beautiful in a silk chiffon gown and she knew it.  
She reached the bottom of the landing and scanned the crowd for her prince charming. There he was drinking, muttering to himself. Probably about how he hated these formal events and would much rather hop on his bike and take a ride.  
She slowly, gracefully started walking over, passing the gossiping couples who were shooting her curious glances. She took no notice and kept on walking.  
Finally aware that the banquet hall was silent, Rogue's prince charming turned around and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Rogue you, you look.."  
  
"Logan, words will spoil the moment. Let's just dance."  
  
So they danced, completely oblivious to all the stares and shocked expressions. They were in their own world. A group of ladies obviously bored with the couple started talking loudly amongst themselves.  
  
"Do you see that? Its not right, he is way too old for her."  
  
"She doesn't deserve him, he is much too good for her and.."  
  
"I don't know, she is a beautiful girl."  
  
One growl from Logan was all it took to shut them up.  
  
"Just ignore them Rogue" Logan said.  
  
"I am, nothing will ruin this moment."  
  
"I can't believe I never saw the change in you. You were always this shy teenager that came to me looking for advice about homework, and boys."  
  
"What boys? You don't get many offers to go on dates when your not able to touch anyone." Replied Rogue  
  
"Well not after I laid down my rules, and told them that if you had a bad time they would have me to deal with."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Rogue  
  
"Nothing, what I am trying to say is that I guess I missed your change from a shy awkward teenager to a beautiful, confident woman. I love. 


	2. I have grown up

Chapter 2  
  
"Beep Beep"  
  
"Damn alarm clock. If only my dream started two seconds earlier, he would of said that he loves me, god I need a life. Logan is never going to realize I have grown up." Rogue replied sadly to herself.  
  
It was Monday morning, and that meant it was going to be chaotic at Professors Xavier school, or mutant high as Rogue liked to call it. Rogue didn't attend the school anymore but she still lived in the mansion, it was her home. She goes to a little college on the outskirts of Westchester. They have residence, but having to explain her powers to a group of mutants was hard enough, she couldn't imagine doing the same to a group of non- mutant people she just met.  
Rogue and her four best friends Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, and John had all left for different schools after graduating. She sees them every once in a while, and she misses them, but they all have their own lives now. She knows they will all end up back at the mansion after college.  
Rogue dressed in fitted black pants, a green turtleneck, and put on her ever present black opera gloves. She was feeling good so she decided to put on a little makeup, it was rarely seen on her.  
She left her room and walked down to the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen she saw Jean and Scott having breakfast. Them together always made her smile because she thought they were a perfect couple. She only hoped one day she would be as much in love as they were.  
Scott looked up and smiled. Rogue had always been one of his secret favourites. He felt like they both had to suffer for their powers, with him never being able to look at someone without his glasses, and her inability to touch. He also knew that he was a bit overprotective of her, well between him and logan it's a wonder how she even went out with Bobby.  
Rogue grabbed a muffin and said her goodbyes, then she headed out to the garage.  
Lying down fixing his car was a shirtless logan. One look at him made Rogue's stomach flip. She tried to walk over to her car as fast as possible without being noticed, but nothing could get by Logan's very acute sense of smell.  
  
"Hey Marie" said Logan  
  
Logan was the only one who called Rogue, Marie. He was the only person she allowed.  
  
"Shit, Marie. I probably look terrible." Said Logan as he put on his shirt.  
  
Rogue didn't think he looked bad but she just kept that thought to herself. Since when did he care what he looked like around me anyways?  
  
"Umm, I have to talk to you about something. Can you meet me by the pond later? 7:30 ok?  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
I wonder what he wants to talk about thought Rogue as she got into her car and began driving to school. 


	3. schooly day

Chapter 3  
  
School was the same as usual. Boring. Rogue had never been a fan of school. She always looked forward to her drama classes though, because they were always exciting and she could be whoever she wanted to be, which was anyone but herself.  
Today she just wanted school to end, but it seemed as if time were taunting her, going as slowly as it could just to drive her mad. Finally the last bell rang and she gathered her books and ran out of their as fast as she could. Its not like there was any reason to stay. Rogue found it hard to make friends, right away she was labeled as shy and somewhat of a loner. This didn't help her cause.  
She got into her car and drove back to the mansion. When she got there it was only 4:15.  
  
"What was I thinking?" Rogue said aloud. "Now I have more than three hours to kill." she continued  
  
Rogue decided that maybe three hours wasn't enough to get ready. What if he wants to talk about something important? What if he's dying and his last wish is to spend time with me? It could happen she thought, encouraging herself.  
She made a list for herself. First step, take a bath. So she did. Second step, decide what to wear.  
  
"What to wear, what to wear." She muttered out loud.  
  
After many failing outfits, she decided on a simple black skirt and a silk green t-shirt. Green is her favourite colour. Rogue messed around with her hair trying to decide on a style but in the end she just put it up in a high pony tail. After she was satisfied that she looked good, she looked at her watch and it was 7:00. Phew, time really does fly when your errr.doing stuff, she thought to herself.  
Rogue just sort of stood around for a few minutes not knowing what to do when suddenly she felt(and heard) her stomach growl. She made her way down to the kitchen to grab a snack. She was happily munching on some carrots when Logan walked in. Just the sight of him made her go weak in the knees, she hated how he could do that to her.  
  
"Hey Marie, I was just heading out to meet you. Shall we go then?"  
  
Rogue was about to say yes when suddenly there was a huge explosion that seemed to have happened just outside the gates. 


	4. team

(authors note.I do not own these characters.I own what I was born with, I did not come out of the womb owning x-men. Marvel does)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What was that?" rogue exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know but I'll go check it out. You stay here."  
  
"Hey, I'm as much a part of the team as you are."  
  
"Fine." Logan muttered  
  
They were about to head outside when a calm but stern voice rang through their heads and told them to meet in the war room. Of course it was the professor and they knew it was urgent.  
  
.  
  
(this is indeed a very short chapter.I have a little bit of a writers block..please review! You see that button down there.on the left.just click go.help me!) 


	5. Move out

(wahoo chapter 5! Who would of thought I made it this far.not me.the last chapter was a sham..this might be one too.I just thought about something.I haven't been doing rogues accent.I am not going to start now)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Logan and Rogue made their way down to the war room. Standing around the professor was Storm, Cyclops, Jean Grey, and Beast.  
  
"Now that we are all here let's discuss our situation." Said the professor  
  
"Whats going on?" questioned Rogue  
  
"There seems to be an anti-mutant riot outside the gates." Answered the professor  
  
"Well someone must of tipped them off!" replied Scott angrily  
  
At that thought the x-men became silent, thinking to themselves.  
  
"Before we start going around blaming people, we have to think of a course of action." The professor said.  
  
Suddenly there was another explosion, and the whole mansion seemed to shake. The rioters had bombs and they were trying to break down the gates.  
  
"This isn't no ordinary riot" exclaimed Rogue  
  
"I agree, someone must be behind this. They want to get into the mansion, but why?" asked Scott  
  
The rioters voices were getting louder and it wasn't going to be long before they would break through.  
  
"Rogue, take the children out through the escape route. Jean, try and contact Bobby and John, also send Peter down. Storm and Logan, come with me. Everybody got it?  
  
They all nodded  
  
"Ok", he said "Move out"  
  
(note.I think I am going to take this story in a total different direction now.it will still make sense.but I have a lot of ideas now) 


	6. Bennifer

Chapter 6  
  
It wasn't hard to find the kids. The children were all in the gameroom, huddled around eachother. They all turned and looked at her when she stepped into the room. They looked frightened.  
  
"Come quickly, we need to get you out of here"  
  
She ran out of the room with the children close behind, leading them to the emergency escape. One by one she helped them go down the shoot.  
  
Suddenly one of the kids asked "wait, where's Benjamin and Jennifer?"  
  
Ben and Jen were best friends. They were two of the older kids and they were always getting themselves into trouble.  
  
"There not here? Oh no, I have to go find them! Where did you see them last?" Rogue questioned.  
  
"I thought they followed us out the door, maybe they went to help fight"  
  
Right, Help fight.  
  
"Thanks" Rogue said with a worried look on her face.  
  
I have to go find them.  
  
...................................  
  
A/N I decided to put in some italics.like it? Oui, non?.meh This in indeed a short chapter.I do it just to push your buttons.no! please don't hate me.where is the love? Father father help us..  
  
You like the whole ben and jen thing.it just came to me..it happens to all geniuses..jokes jokes..review!!!!! 


	7. A stranger awaits

Chapter 7  
  
Rogue dashed down the halls and she came to a window. She stopped to glance through and see how the x-men were holding up, but she didn't have any doubts because she knew they were kicking ass. The gates were now open, and most of the x-men were there. John had arrived but Bobby was nowhere to be seen. The x-men were trying to fight the protestors without using their powers, because if they used them it would just frighten the rioters and send them into a panic.  
Rogue thought they were handling the situation pretty well and was going to continue on her search, but suddenly the crowd of rioters parted like the red sea and one man covered in a cloak could be seen walking through. The x-men stopped and stared curiously at this stranger. He was obviously their leader and they wondered what his motive was to start such a riot.  
He walked slowly up to the x-men, looking straight ahead she assumed, because his face was covered. He stopped a few steps short of Cyclops and lowered his cloak. The man underneath was Cyclops, but how could that be, thought Rogue.  
The x-men just looked around in confusion, not daring to speak. Suddenly the cloaked Cyclops laughed and turned into Mystique. The x-men just glared at her, the odds were in their favour, they could take her on. Then Mystique whistled and out of the shadows came Sabretooth and Toad, ready to fight.  
Rogue seeing this all just sighed. She knew they would be allright, besides, they had been in much worse situations.  
Rogue heard footsteps behind her. "Ben is that.." Suddenly Rogue came face to face with the most evil looking man. He had very short black hair and a red diamond on his forehead. His completely black eyes stared unemotionally at her. Rogue stumbled backwards while thoughts spun 'round in her head.  
  
"What d-d-o you want?" Rogue managed to ask  
  
The man just smiled.  
  
Then he replied, "Well there something I want, and maybe you could help me. This way." As he walked off down the corridor.  
  
Rogue didn't know what was happening was to her. She didn't want to follow him, but her legs just moved on their own and her mind felt all tingly. Who was this man? What did he want from her. Then realization struck, she has heard of this man and all the terrible things he had done. She was being lead by no other than Mr. Sinister.  
  
...................................  
  
A/N I am sure that most of you knew it was Mr. Sinister by the time the last sentence rolled around..but anyways..i think this is my fav chap so far, don't know why.anyways enjoy..oh yeah and review! 


	8. A victory?

Chapter 8  
  
It was chaos outside the mansion. Logan was battling Sabretooth, and Storm was fighting toad. Cyclops and Pyro were fighting mystique while the others were warding off the rioters.  
  
"Something's not right here" muttered Logan. Fighting against Sabretooth was always a battle but it seemed like the odds were in their favour. "Why would they come start a battle that they were destined to lose?  
  
Storm had almost finished off Toad and Mystique was hurt badly. Most of the rioters had left except for a few that were standing around acting as spectators.  
  
With one final lunge, Logan sliced through Sabretooth's abdomen. He stumbled backwards and fell on the floor. Logan knew that he wasn't dead, his healing factor would kick in, but that last blow would definitely do some damage.  
  
The x-men were done fighting, they looked around for a bit securing the area. They congratulated eachother on their victory and started to head inside to the safety room, which was where the children would be. By that time all the spectators had left. They either were scared off, or just went because the fight was over.  
  
When they got there they saw the children sitting, and talking. They were acting like nothing out of the ordinary just happened.  
  
Logan looked around, "where's rogue?"  
  
"She went to find Ben and Jen. They ran away, but she has been gone a while now." Said one of the kids.  
  
Logan didn't like the sound of that. He went off to search for Marie.  
  
...................................  
  
(A/N) wahoo.a new chapter, haven't written for a while.hope u didn't miss me..I added a space in between the paragraphs.makes the chapter look longer..  
  
Review!..... Please! 


	9. vanilla

(A/N) ok ok, I will write longer chapters(I do think they were longer than 10 words though).i thought it could be my zany little quirk.ya know.hollywinter, the short chapters girl.but I see I am not pleasing the audience.henceforth(is that word?) I will make them longer..thanks everyone for reviewing! Also I don't know where all these random lines are from that are in my chapters.I didn't put em there!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Logan went around the mansion trying to find Marie. After ensuring that the kids were fine, the rest of the x-men helped search. As he neared the end off the hallway he smelt her, vanilla and Marie. "Or maybe she just always smells like vanilla" Logan muttered to himself. Another smell caught his attention, it was oddly familiar but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
He followed the scent down the hall, quickening his pace. It was fresh, someone was just here. It stopped in front of a room, Professor Xaviers room. If it stopped there "they" not knowing exactly who "they" were, would still be in there. He retracted his claws, relishing in the sting. "If anyone hurt my marie.."  
  
He opened the door and stepped inside. It was silent, he smelled nothing. He had never been in here before, he wondered if anyone had. "this is where he sleeps." Logan didn't think he could even picture Xavier sleeping, he always seemed to be doing something.  
  
"Could I have been wrong about what I smelled?" He checked around the room and opened a couple of drawers, maybe to see if anyone took something, or maybe just of curiosity. "Everything seems in tact."  
  
Then Logan heard shouts from another room, he ran quickly to find out what happened. It was the Professors study, someone must have been looking for something and wanted it badly. Everything was thrown across the floor, papers everywhere and all sorts of little things just thrown carelessly on the ground. Xavier had joined the group, and they all seemed nervous and tense. Logan smelled nothing in the room that would tell him who or what was in here, he was sort of unnerved by it.  
  
There was a hastily written message taped to the wall.  
  
Sorry about the mess. Took one of your students, she can help me with something.  
  
-Dr. Essex  
  
"They have Rogue. They have Rogue.?" Repeating the words didn't do anything to help take the pain away. "A Doctor? How could a doctor make it in and out of the mansion without being detected. I thought we had the best security there was." Logan almost spat the words at his teammates.  
  
"Logan, please." Said the professor. "This was obviously planned and prepared for. We could have been more alert, I as well, but we can't do anything about it now. We have to leave shortly so that whatever Dr. Essex is planning to do to Rogue, can be prevented."  
  
"And who exactly is Dr. Essex."  
  
The Professor sighed. "Mr. Sinister."  
  
Logan heard Storm gasp and saw Scott tense up. He had only heard the stories of what this man had done, he hadn't been part of the team yet when they had to experience them.  
  
.  
  
(In a plane somewhere)  
  
"Where am i?" asked a very drowsy, confused Rogue.  
  
"We cant have her seeing anything." A familiar voice echoed through her ears, she only saw blurry images.  
  
Right before the needle went into her arm, all Rogue saw was a head of green hair.  
  
....................................  
  
(A/N) is that long enough for now? 


	10. reality

Chapter 10  
  
Rogue woke up and found herself inside a cell. She had been having the most wonderful dream and then reality hit. She remembered everything that happened. "I'm scared and alone in a cell, captured by an evil looking man who said that I could him help with something, great."  
  
Then Rogue heard a female voice announcing that she (Rogue) was awake. The sound pounded through Rogues ears and intensified her enormous headache. The voice seemed to walked towards her, it was a person of course, but the image was blurry to Rogue.  
  
Suddenly everything came into focus, a woman with green hair stood outside her cell.  
  
"What's so special about you?" The woman asked. When Rogue didn't answer she just smiled. "I'll find out soon enough," she smirked. With that, she exited down the hallway.  
  
Rogue sat in silence for what seemed like hours, thinking about her situation and looking for anyway out. "That woman was obviously a mutant, and if I could just get her into the cell and touch her, it would hopefully help me get out of here. For all I know, her "gift" is the power to change hair colour."  
  
Rogue's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of dinner. It could have been breakfast for all Rogue knew, seeing as there were no windows in the cell and she had no way of telling the time.  
  
When she looked up to see who her waiter would be, she was awestruck. It was one of the most handsome men Rogue had ever seen. He had rugged good looks and even though Rogue couldn't see his body through his trenchcoat, she just knew it was strong and chiseled.  
  
He was wearing sunglasses, which Rogue thought a bit odd because of the dim lighting, but she thought nothing of it. She couldn't tell exactly what was he looking at, but she sensed he was looking at her, staring at her, Possibly seeing into her soul?  
  
"Ha, that's crazy," mumbled Rogue.  
  
She didn't notice she said it outloud, so it caught her by surprise when he said, "What's crazy?" Then she fell in love, he had a deep voice with a rich accent. Was it possible for love at first sight? When she noticed the stranger looking at her (she assumed) patiently, she realized she never answered the question.  
  
"Oh nothing," she managed to get out  
  
"Ok Chere, eat up." Then he turned around and left.  
  
Chere? He just called me chere. She tried to keep the picture of him in her mind, his rugged looks, muscular body. This was reminding her of someone else though, someone she had loved since the day they met back in that bar in Canada. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, even if she had to settle for just being friends. Could this stranger, who was on the "bad" side, make her forget everything she had with Logan? Rogue sighed and glanced toward her food, it didn't look very appetizing but she had to keep her energy up if she ever wanted to put her plan into action. She decided that the plan will be put off until she learned a little more about this mystery guy.  
  
.........  
  
(Back at the mansion)  
  
Logan raced down to the garage and got on his bike. He was about to leave but Scott caught up to him and said, "We will find her faster as a team." That was all it took to get Logan to cut the engine and get off the bike.  
  
"Well you better think of a plan fast because if you don't I am going to shove your head so far up your ass you'll be able to see what you head for breakfast this morning."  
  
"Dually noted"  
  
Logan walked inside, growling. Scott smiled at his little comment but his smile soon disappeared, they needed to get an action plan and fast, before it was too late.  
  
(A/N) ok.Heres my deal! I don't know if you guys want a Romy.or a Rogan (I don't know what u call them). So I will leave it up to you.I will do all the details but u guyz can decide what u want! Either post it in a review or e-mail me at winter_beauty@msn.com. merci  
  
Yeah! Long enough chappy? Ok, I need to know more of sinisters villains.because I only have vertigo in all the scenes. For the last comment, I don't know if Logan would say something like that but I found it slightly funny.so maybe u will too. Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Please continue (reviewing that is) 


	11. burning?

(A/N) Chapter 11 hell yeah! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things were getting in the way like Halloween and stuff..also I wanted to give some reviewers a time for vote..the polls have officially closed, well duh cuz im writing it now..AND THE WINNTER IS!!!!!.....drumroll please! Oh wait, your going to have to read and find out..muhahha for a story that is absolutely hilarious I strongly recommend "The Sinister reality" by Tangerine Katya.I almost peed my pants, ok ok I confess, I did pee my pants! Im jokin, I almost see the look of disgust on ur face.ok that is way too much of me rambling on.so with further adeu (or however u spell it) here is chapter 11! Wait! This chapter might be a bit graphic (not sexually)..but icksomeish.just a warning.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Rogue woke up inside her cell, she smelled something burning. She got up and started yanking at the bars that kept her locked inside, surprisingly they opened. She walked down the hallway cautiously, eyeing her surroundings. The smell was getting stronger and she realized what it was, burning flesh. As she neared the end of the hallway she took a left turn and came right up to a large blue door. The smell was intoxicating, it made her lightheaded and dizzy, but she was too curious and she couldn't stop now. She pushed open the door with all her strength and the smoke hit her like a ton of bricks and she almost fainted, almost. As the smoke started to thin, Rogue could see the outline of a man, as she came closer she noticed it was the strange man (Remy). He was crying, but his tears were red, and as she got closer she knew it wasn't tears, it was blood. Then Remy finally heard footsteps behind him and quickly spun around facing her. His eyes were completely red, filled with blood and it was dripping down his face. She screamed and then woke up. Her heart was pounding and her clothes were damp, but she was so relieved.  
  
"It was a dream, it was a dream!" she said smiling, and then fell back into a half conscious dream state.  
  
When she woke up again she saw the strange man putting food into her cell. He was about to leave but she called out to him. Startled he turned around, he thought she was asleep. Had she seen him looking at her?  
  
"Why do you wear those glasses? It's dark enough in here already"  
  
"To hide my eyes," said Remy, he didn't want to go into any further detail, he had been shunned by family and friends because of them and he couldn't take anyone else's ridicule. Especially not someone he thought so beautiful.  
  
"What's wrong about your eyes, I'm sure their beautiful." Rogue blushed at her sudden boldness.  
  
Remy was a bit shocked, was she flirting with him? "Maybe she's not like the others" he thought. He was about to take off his glasses when he heard Vertigos voice.  
  
"Bring her in."  
  
Rogue looked very scared. "No, please" she pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry." Don't fight, I don't want to hurt you.  
  
Rogue looked at him, and Remy looked straight into her eyes, almost getting lost. He almost forgot everything, he only knew her, he would give up everything for her, but then she scoffed in response to his statement.  
  
"I think you owe me one thing," Rogue declared.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Your name."  
  
He didn't answer and he pulled her up and gently pushed her towards the door. She struggled to stay back in her cell, she almost felt safe there but he didn't let her stay. He took out his gun and prodded her along in the back. He pleaded with her to be good, and she was. He took her to a empty white room and told her to sit down on the one and only chair in the center of the room. He started leaving and just as he was about to close the door he whispered Remy.  
  
..............................  
  
(back at mansion)  
  
"were running out of time" growled Logan.  
  
The x-men were seated in the war room, everyone was brought in to help Rogue, she had made a lot of friends at the mansion and everyone was willing to help no matter what they were up against.  
  
Professor Xavier filled in everyone on what was going on and they came up with a plan. "We must hurry, I fear that after they use Rogue for whatever it is they want, they will no longer need her and get rid of her."  
  
Everyone cringed at the thought and started getting ready for the rescue, loading the jet and changing into their uniforms.  
  
"We just need to find her first," sighed Xavier. 


End file.
